Australia national cricket team
The Australian cricket team is the national cricket team of Australia. It is the equal oldest team in Test cricket, having played in the first Test match in 1877 (defeating England by 45 runs). The current Australian cricket team is regarded as the strongest cricket team in the world. As of the 20 January 2008, the Australian team has played 692 Test matches, winning 46.82%, losing 25.86% and drawing 27.02% of its games. Cricinfo Test Team Records page retrieved on 20 January 2008 It has also led the ICC Test Championship table for the majority of the time since the creation of the ICC Test table system in January 2001. The South African Cricket Team did lead this table for a brief period (January to May) in 2003, before Australia resumed the first position on the table. They are also the first-ranked international one-day cricket team and winners of the last three Cricket World Cups. Australia won the Cricket World Cup 4 times in total; 1987, 1999, 2003 & 2007. As of 28 April 2007 they are undefeated in 29 consecutive World Cup matches. They have led the ICC One-Day International Championship table from its inception through to February 18 2007, and then again from April 7 2007. In 2002, they were named World Team of the Year at the Laureus World Sports Awards in recognition of their world record sequence of test match victories. History The history of the Australian cricket team is rich and diverse. Together with the English cricket team, it participated in the first Test match in 1877. A highlight of Australia's early history was the 1882 Test match against England at The Oval. In this match Fred Spofforth took 7/44 in the game's fourth innings to save the match by preventing England from making their 85-run target. After this match The Sporting Times, a major newspaper in London at the time, printed a mock obituary in which the death of English cricket was proclaimed and the announcement made that "the body was cremated and the ashes taken to Australia." This was the start of the famous Ashes series in which every two years Australia and England play a number of Test matches to decide the holder of the Ashes. To this day, the contest is one of the fiercest rivalries in sport. In the first half-century or so, these contests were on the whole friendly but competitive with both sides enjoying the visit to another country, and getting to play against quality cricketers. The famous Bodyline series temporarily changed things. The series was marred by the tactics used by the English captain Douglas Jardine to control the batting of Don Bradman who completely destroyed the English bowling attack in the 1930 series. Jardine used his fast bowlers to bowl 6 bouncers an over at head height over leg stump with 6 or 7 fielders around the leg stump in a close catching position. Given the fact that there were no helmets around at the time the tactics were widely condemned by nearly all of Australia including many former Test cricketers and important politicians. Australia continued its success up until the 1980s, built mainly around the likes of Richie Benaud, the Chappell brothers, Dennis Lillee, and Rod Marsh. The 1980s was a period of relative mediocrity after the retirements of several key players, and it was not until the captaincy of Allan Border that the team was restructured. The 1990s and modern era are arguably Australia's most successful period, unbeaten in all Ashes series played bar the famous 2005 series and achieving a hat-trick of World Cups. This extraordinary success has been attributed to the restructuring of the team and system by Border, successive shrewd captains, and the brilliance of several key players, most notably Glenn McGrath, Shane Warne, Steve Waugh, Matthew Hayden and Ricky Ponting. Recent tours Ricky Ponting took over the captaincy from Steve Waugh, being appointed prior to the 2004 tour of Sri Lanka which Australia won 3-0. vs India Australian captain Steve Waugh referred to India as the "Final Frontier", as that was the only place where Australia hadn't won a series in over thirty years. Australia lost in the 2001 series 2-1 and when India came to Australia for Waugh's farewell series in 2003-04, they drew the series 1-1 and came close to winning it after scoring a national record 705 but not enforcing the follow-on. However, later in the year, the side (captained by Adam Gilchrist) won in India for the first time in 35 years. The Australians won this series 2-1 (with one match rained out on the last day). Pakistani Tour 2004-05 The 2004-05 summer season in Australia was against the touring Pakistani cricket team which Australia won convincingly, several matches ending on the 4th day (of 5). The first Test of 2005 ended with: AUS 568 and 1/62 v PAK 304 and 325; Ponting made 207 in the first innings, laying to rest a minor media issue of him not making a Test 100 in his first season as captain. 2005 Ashes The 2005 Ashes tour to England became a watershed event in Australian cricket when, for the first time since 1986-87 a Test series was lost to the old enemy England, and The Ashes were thus surrendered. The summer started with four defeats in one week in one day matches (to England in a Twenty20 match, Somerset in a warm up match, and then Bangladesh and England in successive One Day Internationals). Australia and England tied the final match of the first one day international series, before Australia won the second series 2-1. The first Test match at Lord's was a convincing victory for Australia, with Glenn McGrath in particular impressing. Captain Ricky Ponting afterwards famously said: We’ve a very good chance of winning 5-0. However at the second Test at Edgbaston star bowler Glenn McGrath was ruled out by a freak ankle injury after stepping on a ball in the practice nets; Ponting put England in to bat on a fair batting wicket (England scored 407 runs on the first day) and England eventually won a pulsating match by two runs and so leveled the series. England dominated the rain-affected third Test at Old Trafford , but a fine rearguard innings by Ponting just saved Australia on the final day and the match was drawn. In the fourth Test at Trent Bridge Australia was again outplayed and forced to follow-on for the first time in 191 Test matches and eighteen years. England struggled in their second innings but eventually got the 129 runs they needed to win, losing seven wickets in the process. Australia needed to win the fifth and final Test at The Oval to level the series and retain the Ashes but were hampered by bad weather, a strong England bowling performance on the fourth day and England's excellent batting (led by Kevin Pietersen and tailender Ashley Giles) on the final day before the match ended in a draw, handing England a 2-1 series win. Aging stars such as Hayden, Gilchrist, Martyn, Gillespie and Kasprowicz underperformed in the tour with Gillespie being subsequently dropped for new and younger talent. On the other hand Shane Warne, who took 40 wickets and scored 249 runs, gave an all-round good performance. Members of the old guard (Ponting, Langer, Lee and McGrath) played well. ICC Super Series The ICC (International Cricket Council) sanctioned a test and three-match one-day series for 2005. This series was to be played between the top ranking test and one-day international nations (according to rankings as at April 2005) and an internationally selected Rest of the World XI. Australia was the top ranked nation in both forms of the game as at April 2005. Australia had an opportunity to begin the rebuilding process following the Ashes series loss at the Super Test held against a Rest of the World team in Sydney in October. Although the match was of poor quality with the World team underperforming, it was a good opportunity for some of the Australian team to get back on track. Many did, especially Hayden who scored 111 and 87 and Gilchrist who scored 94 in the first innings and made seven dismissals. Stuart MacGill (who had not played in the 2005 Ashes) took nine wickets. Overall, the Australian Cricket Team clean swept the World XI Team 3 - 0 in the One Day International Series, and also won the six-day Test Match. vs West Indies In November Australia continued to perform well winning a three match Test series with the West Indies comfortably. Stars were Hayden (who was clearly intent on proving that rumors of his cricketing death were premature - he scored 445 runs at an average of 89) and Hussey who had an auspicious debut season. Gilchrist, however, was out of touch with the bat as he had been in England throughout the month. South Africa Tour In the 2006 cricket tour to South Africa, Australia lost the 1-day series 3-2 after a record-breaking final ODI. Setting South Africa a world record target of 434 off 50 overs (the previous record being 398-5 scored by Sri Lanka vs Kenya 10 years previously), South Africa managed to beat Australia by 1 wicket with a new record score of 438. Earlier, Ricky Ponting top-scored with 164 off 105 balls. South Africa's Herschelle Gibbs, likewise batting at number 3, went on to score 175 off 111 balls thereby playing an instrumental role in the run chase. Many other records were broken in the same match. A total of 872 runs were scored (The previous record was 693 when India beat Pakistan by five runs in Karachi in March 2004). Mick Lewis had the ignominy of becoming the most expensive bowler in ODI history with figures of 0-113 in his 10 overs. In the test series that followed however, Australia won convincingly with Brett Lee and Stuart Clark(Man of the Series) playing particularly well. Bangladesh Tour Following the South African series, Australia toured Bangladesh for a two-test series. Despite expectations of a one-sided contest, the first test proved a very close affair with Bangladesh (historically the weakest test-playing nation) scoring more than 400 first-innings runs and bowling Australia out for 269 in the first innings on a very good batting wicket and ultimately setting Australia a challenging 307 for victory. Ponting's men were able to win this match by three wickets. However, in the second match Australia dominated throughout, winning by an innings and 80 runs. In Australia's only innings, Jason Gillespie became the first nightwatchman to score a double century with 201 not out. 2006-2007 Ashes at Brisbane Cricket Ground in 2006]] After winning the Champions Trophy convincingly, Australia went home for their summer to play England in a five-test series. The second test took place in Adelaide from 1 December. The third match of the series was held at the WACA Ground in the West Australian city of Perth. Following the Third test victory, Australia reclaimed the Ashes, already having achieved a winning margin of 3-0 in the best of five series. England lamented the shortest period of Ashes retention in the history of the tournament, dating back to 1882. In the days following the historic win in Perth, spin bowler Shane Warne announced that he will retire from international cricket at the conclusion of the fifth and final Sydney test in January 2007. This also prompted Justin Langer, Australian opening batsmen at the time, to announce his retirement from Test cricket after the 5th test as well. Fast bowler Glenn McGrath later announced he too would retire from international cricket after the 2007 Cricket World Cup. The fourth match of the series was played at the MCG. Australia took victory in just three days, only needing one innings of batting to outscore England. The fifth match in Sydney ended with Australia capturing a 10 wicket victory. The Australians completed a 5-0 whitewash of the Ashes series, the first time either side had achieved such a feat since the 1920-21 series. 2006-7 ODI season Following the Ashes victory over England, Australia began the 2007 Commonwealth Bank Tri-series against England and New Zealand with a series of largely comfortable victories, leading to their coach John Buchanan complaining that the lack of opposition was undermining Australia's World Cup bid. However, injuries to key players contributed to Australia losing two matches in the qualification games and the final 2-0 to an also injury hit England. With Ponting rested for the series against New Zealand, Australia under Michael Hussey lost the Chappell-Hadlee Trophy 3-0, their first One Day series loss in New Zealand for 33 years. The loss also cost them the overall number one ranking for the first time since the rankings began. 2007 World Cup Australia dominated the 2007 Cricket World Cup, remaining unbeaten through the tournament. They dominated with the bat and ball. Remarkably they lost just 42 wickets in 11 matches, while claiming 104 out of 110 of their opponents. The best batsman for the tournament was Matthew Hayden, getting three centuries and 659 runs at an average of 73. Australia's 'keeper Adam Gilchrist starred in the World cup Final, scoring 149 in a convincing and controversial Aussie win. Bowler Glenn McGrath was named Man of the Series for his magnificent contribution with the ball. 2007-08 Season 2006-07 Cricket Australia contracted players Each year, Cricket Australia's National Selection Panel (NSP) names a list of 25 players which form a core group from which selectors choose Test and One-Day International teams for the coming year. Contracted players are paid a base retainer, which is adjusted according to a player ranking system decided by the NSP as well as match fees, tour fees and prize money for on-field success. Un-contracted players remain eligible for selection and can be upgraded to a Cricket Australia contract if they gain regular selection. The 2006-07 list was announced on May 1 2006. +Shane Warne has retired from all international cricket and Australian domestic cricket, but he will continue to play English county cricket for Hampshire. ++Damien Martyn has retired from all forms of cricket. +++ Glenn McGrath has retired from first class cricket. His last Test was at the SCG against England starting 2nd January 2007 and the World Cup in 2007 marked the end of his one-day career. He has since agreed to play a single Twenty20 match for his Australian domestic side New South Wales. The proceeds made from this match will be given to the McGrath Foundation. ++++ Justin Langer retired from Test cricket at the SCG after the 5th Ashes Test of the 2006/07 season. 2007-08 Cricket Australia contracted players Each year, Cricket Australia's National Selection Panel (NSP) names a list of 25 players which form a core group from which selectors choose Test and One-Day International teams for the coming year. Contracted players are paid a base retainer (A$155,000 in 2007-08 ), which is adjusted according to a player ranking system decided by the NSP as well as match fees, tour fees and prize money for on-field success. Un-contracted players remain eligible for selection and can be upgraded to a Cricket Australia contract if they gain regular selection. The 2007-08 list was announced on May 1 2007. Significant dates * November, 1868: 1868 Aboriginal cricket tour of England * 15 March, 1877: Test debut * 1882: First Ashes Series held. * 28 December, 1934: Women's Test team debut * 5 January, 1971: ODI Debut * 23 June, 1973: Women's ODI team debut * 8 November, 1987: Australia claims its first Cricket World Cup after defeating England by 7 runs in Calcutta, India. * 5 January, 2007: Australia completes first 5-0 "whitewash" of the Ashes in 86 years. * 16 February, 2007: Australia suffer their first ever 10 wickets defeat in an ODI against New Zealand at Wellington. * 18 February, 2007: Australia loses world #1 ODI ranking for the first time. * 27 February,2007: Australia becomes the first team in ODIs to score 6 consecutive 300+ scores. * 28 April,2007: Australia wins World Cup for record 4th time and becomes the first team in history to win it 3 times in a row. Australia defeated Pakistan in 1999 World Cup Final, India in 2003 World Cup Final and Sri Lanka in 2007 Final. Trivia *Charles Bannerman faced the first ball in test cricket, scored the first runs in test cricket and scored the first test century and half-century. *Charles Bannerman also scored 67.34% of the Australian first innings total in match 1. This record remains to this day as the highest percentage of an innings total that has been scored by a single batsman. *Billy Midwinter picked up the first 5 wicket haul in a test innings in match 1. *Jack Blackham performed the first stumping in Test cricket in match 1. *Fred Spofforth performed Test cricket's first hat-trick by dismissing Vernon Royle, Francis McKinnon and Tom Emmett in successive balls. *Fred Spofforth also took the first 10-wicket match haul in Test cricket. * Australia are the most successful Test team in cricketing history. They have won 320 test matches at a magnificent rate of 64%. CricInfo Test Results by Country page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Australia are also the most successful One Day team in cricketing history. They have won 406 One Day International at a rate of 63.3% CricInfo ODI page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Australia have been involved in the only 2 tied matches in Test history. The First occurred against the West Indies at Brisbane in December 1960CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007. The Second occurred against India at Madras in September 1986.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Steve Waugh has appeared in the most Tests for Australia, playing in 168 tests. Waugh also holds the record for the most One Day International appearances for Australia, playing 325 matches.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Australia have won the ICC Test Championship 7 times since it started - 2001,2002,2003,2004,2005,2006,2007 * Australia have won the ICC ODI Championship 5 times since it started - 2002,2003,2004,2005,2006 Test match records Team * Australia's highest total in a Test match innings was recorded at Kingston, Jamaica against the West Indies in June 1955. Australia posted 758-8 in their first innings with five players scoring a century.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Australia's lowest total in a Test match innings was recorded at Birmingham against England in May 1902. Australia were bowled all out for 36.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Australia's largest victory in a Test match came on the 24th of February, 2002. Australia defeated South Africa by an innings and 360 runs in Johannesburg. CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 *Australia equaled the world record for most consecutive test wins, 16 on the 6th of Jan 2008. Batting * Allan Border has scored the most runs for Australia in Test match cricket with 11,174 runs in 265 innings. Steve Waugh trails him with 10,927 runs in 260 innings while Ricky Ponting has the most runs by any active player with 9,368 in 183 innings.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 *Matthew Hayden holds the record of the highest individual score in a Test match by an Australian. Hayden struck 380 against Zimbabwe on the 9th and 10th of October 2003.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 This overtook a record previously shared by Donald Bradman and Mark Taylor who both recorded 334 in an individual innings. He also hit an Australian ODI record of 181 off 166 balls, which included ten sixes in the final match of the Chappell-Hadlee Trophy on 20th February 2007. * Donald Bradman holds the record for the highest average by an Australian (or any other) cricketer with a remarkable average of 99.94. Bradman played 52 tests and struck 29 centuries and 13 fifties in them. Michael Hussey has the highest average of any current player with an average of 79.85 from his 16 tests.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Ricky Ponting holds the record for the most centuries by an Australian cricketer with 33 in 183 innings. Former Australian captain Steve Waugh is in second position with 32 centuries from 260 innings.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Allan Border holds the record for the most fifties by an Australian cricketer with 63 in 265 innings.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Glenn McGrath holds the record for the most ducks by an Australian cricketer with 35 in 138 innings.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 Bowling * Shane Warne holds the record for the most wickets by an Australian cricketer with 708 wickets in 145 test matches.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Arthur Mailey holds the record for the best bowling figures in an innings by an Australian cricketer with 121-9 against England in February 1921.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Bob Massie holds the record for the best bowling figures in a match by an Australian cricketer with 137-16 against England in June 1972.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * JJ Ferris holds the record for the best bowling average by an Australian bowler, taking 48 wickets at 14.25 in his career.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Clarrie Grimmett holds the record for the most wickets in a test series with 44 against South Africa in 1935-36.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 Fielding and wicketkeeping * Mark Waugh holds the record for the most catches in a career by an Australian fielder with 181 in 128 matches.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Adam Gilchrist holds the record for the most dismissals in a career by an Australian wicketkeeper with 399 in 97 matches One Day International records Team * Australia's highest total in a One Day International innings is 434-4 scored off 50 overs against South Africa at Johannesburg on the 12th of March 2006. This was a world record before the South Africans surpassed this score in the second innings.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Australia's lowest total in a One Day International innings is 70. This score has occurred twice. Once against New Zealand in 1986, and once against England in 1977. CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 * Australia's largest victory in a One Day International is 256 runs. This occurred against Namibia at the 2003 World Cup in South Africa.CricInfo page retrieved on May 28 2007 Under the Southern Cross I Stand The team song is "Under the Southern Cross I Stand," which is sung by the players after every victory and "treated with reverential consideration and respect" within the team. The official lyrics are as follows, though when it is sung by the players, the word "little" in the last line is replaced by "bloody" or an expletive. :Under the Southern Cross I Stand :A sprig of wattle in my hand, :A native of my native land, :Australia you little beauty.Cricket Australia FAQ The authorship of this "Under the Southern Cross I Stand" is credited to former wicketkeeper Rod Marsh, who was apparently inspired by Henry Lawson's 1887 poem, "Flag of the Southern Cross". Marsh initially had the role of leading the team in singing it, and on his retirement he passed it on to Allan Border. The other players to have taken on the role are David Boon (when Border took over the captaincy), Ian Healy (on Boon's retirement), Ricky Ponting (on Healy's retirement), Justin Langer (when Ponting took over the captaincy). The role currently belongs to Michael Hussey, who took it on when Langer retired in January 2007. See also *Australian national cricket captains *Australia A cricket team *List of Australian Test batsmen who have scored over 5000 Test runs *List of Australian Test cricketers *List of Australian ODI cricketers *List of Australian Test wicket-keepers *Australian Cricket Hall of Fame *Allan Border Medal * Australian women's cricket team *Australian cricket team in 2007-08 Notes External links *Cricket Australia - Cricket Australia *PTV Sports Live